Lo correcto de lo incorrecto
by MeruruRainbow
Summary: Que dos personas se enamoren es correcto, pero definitivamente que esas dos personas se lleven nueve años, es incorrecto. ¿Ambos serán capaces de encontrar lo correcto en lo incorrecto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares descritos en este fic son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki.

 **Capítulos:** 1/4

 **Personajes:** Albert y Candy

 **Lo correcto de lo incorrecto**

William Albert Andley era alto, rubio y apuesto, muy apuesto, con esa sonrisa arrebatadora y sus brillantes ojos azules. Desde muy pequeño estuvo solo, cargando sobre sus hombros el peso de un apellido y una responsabilidad. Una que su tía le exigía cumplir cabalmente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con 29 años, tenía una pupila de apenas 20. Candys White. Aceptó ser su tutor para salvarla de un destino incierto en otro país y para complacer a sus sobrinos. Aunque si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, y él siempre era sincero consigo mismo, nada más verla, le conmovió. A partir de entonces su vida giro en torno a proteger a aquella rubia de profundos ojos verdes. Pese a que era, con delantera, la persona más independiente que había conocido. Era autentica y pensaba en los demás antes que en sí misma. Enfermera de profesión y mártir por devoción. No obstante, había algo en ella que lograba que el hombre se sintiera con la responsabilidad de cuidarla y velar por ella.

Ella lo llamaba pequeño Bert, pero en lugar de sentir la añoranza del ayer con ese mote que usaba Rose Mary, William cayó en cuenta de que se sentía halagado. Sonrió, sentado detrás de su escritorio de fina caoba, a miles de kilómetros de ella. Y la vio, en su mente. Candy era hermosa. Mucho. Sus ojos verdes, contrastados en la blancura de su piel y sus perennes pecas, enmarcando su rostro aquellos rizos dorados que por fin desató de aquellas dos insufribles coletas. Y era especial. Inteligente. Ingenua y sumamente optimista, a pesar de todo lo vivido en su infancia y adolescencia. Sabía que existía la maldad, sabía que hería profundamente y también sabía lo que era encerrarse en su propio mundo para protegerse. Pero además, Candys White, sabía salir a flote por sus propios medios.

Y sobre todo, tenía veinte años. Nueve menos que Albert.

 _Sé que tengo una historia pendiente, pero me marcaron algunos errores y decidí volver a ver la serie. Hace al menos 10 años que no la veía y quizá mis recuerdos estaban un poco borrosos. Estoy editando el capítulo de UN INSTANTE PERDIDO en base a la nueva información de la serie. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Mientras les dejo este sencillo minific de 4 capítulos des esta parejita._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares descritos en este fic son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki.

 **Capítulos:** 2/4

 **Personajes:** Albert y Candy

 **Lo correcto de lo incorrecto**

Candy se había enamorado profundamente tres veces. La primera vez fue de Anthony. No pudo evitar confundirlo con su príncipe de la colina. Ella se sonrojaba cuando estaba con él. Dejando escapar suspiro tras suspiro cuando no estaba a su lado. Añorando y sonriendo. Fue su primer amor. Una ilusión de niña, pura e infantil que terminó cuando él murió al caer de un caballo.

La segunda fue de Terry. Y de la mano de su compañero de colegio vio su primer beso. El descubrimiento de algo más físico y al mismo tiempo, ella quería estar con él cuando la necesitara, conociéndolo y comprendiéndolo en su eterna soledad. En su rebeldía. Convirtiéndose esa en una pasión de adolescentes y sin embargo, Candy le amó. Pero también eso terminó, en un sinfín de sinsabores de fugaces encuentros y crueles despedidas.

Y la tercera, la más importante. De Albert. Su tutor, el que había estado a su lado siempre. En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Que la había protegido y salvado tantas veces que ya no podía contarlas con las manos. Era un hombre apuesto, trabajador y responsable. Que soñaba con hacer algo por el mundo mientras se consumía detrás de un escritorio.

Esa vez era distinta a las demás. Candy no sentía pena ni sonrojos en presencia de Albert como ocurría cuando Anthony le sonreía. Tampoco siente la omnipresente necesidad de estar mirándolo y no se quedaba tranquila hasta saber que estaba bien, como con Terry.

No, Candy, se sentía ella misma con Albert hablando de mil cosas y compartiendo secretos. Y, sin necesidad de girarse, sabía que estaba ahí, detrás de ella. Habían vivido juntos, creando una rutina natural y correcta entre ambos que Candy a veces añoraba. Vivir en el magnolia con él a su lado y que las preocupaciones se quedaran afuera de esas cuatro paredes. Candy a veces se veía al espejo y recordaba a Albert y de cómo un día, se había ofrecido a peinarla, tomando el cepillo y provocando en ella sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Y se dio cuenta de que aquel era un amor de mujer cuando tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de pedirle que dejara de tocar su cabello y la tocara a ella. Pero no lo dijo. Y entonces, él se fue de viaje.

Candy no veía nada de malo en que ella y Albert empezaran a salir. Ser novios, poder besarlo y abrazarlo y… que tocara algo más que solo su cabello.

Pero sabía que, a ojos de la sociedad e incluso de su propia familia adoptiva llena de tradiciones y normas ridículas y sin fundamento, no estaba bien visto. No solo porque él era su tutor. Sino porque le lleva nueve años. Y Albert no intentaba llevarse bien con la sociedad, pero su apellido lo obligaba a hacerlo. De todas formas, se dijo Candy, encogiéndose de hombros, para él, ella era una niña. Y a sus ojos, su hermana. Nunca una mujer digna de ser llevaba de su brazo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares descritos en este fic son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki.

 **Capítulos:** 3/4

 **Personajes:** Albert y Candy

 **Lo correcto de lo incorrecto**

Albert manejaba, llevaba al menos diez horas haciéndolo. Después de cuatro meses de no verla, no deseaba parar a descansar. Quería abrazarla y perderse entre sus ojos. Quería… él quería besarla, pero sabía que no era una opción. Tiene nueve años menos que él. Bastante mal lo había pasado, el día que se ofreció a peinarla, pensando a cada segundo cómo se sentiría acariciar algo más que no fuera su cabello.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, Albert respiró hondo. Y cuando Candy abrió la puerta, ambos se entrelazaron en un abrazo.

Platicaron de todo un poco.

\- ¿Quieres más té? – preguntó Candy, señalando la taza vacía.

\- Por favor – ella se levantó hacía la cocina del departamento. Y Albert la observó mientras preparaba la bebida caliente. ¿Cuándo había dejado de verla como una niña para verla como una mujer? En ese momento, se arrepintió de haberla adoptado. No por conocerla. Simplemente por el lazo social que los unía y le impedía hablar de sentimientos.

Era tarde. Albert suspiró.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Es muy tarde, deberías quedarte a dormir.

\- Candy, solo tienes una cama.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – Albert sonrió. Candy era inocente. Tan inocente que si supiera cuáles eran sus pensamientos más profundos y de liberación se sentiría mancillada.

Candy lo vio mirarla mientras preparaba el té. La vio con los ojos de un sediento ante un oasis. Y le irritó que no bebiera de ella. Ahora sabía que no le era indiferente. Pero seguía existiendo algo que no los deja avanzar. Él era su tutor y era nueve años mayor. ¡Qué conflicto tan absurdo!

Candy y Albert se fueron a la cama. En la única habitación del departamento. El departamento de Candy. La cama de Candy. Cuando se metieron bajo las sábanas, Candy se acurruco al borde de la cama. Albert no pudo evitar sentirse herido al notar que lo quería mantener muy lejos de ella. Pero estaba demasiado cansado y tras desearse las buenas noches, cayó dormido. La rubia le contempló mientras roncaba suavemente, con su rostro hundido en la almohada. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos se lo explicaba y ninguno de los dos quería explicaciones. Quién abrazo a quien en la madrugada, no era relevante.

Candy supo que Albert tenía los ojos abiertos mucho antes de que ella los abriera. Se mordió el labio, pensativa. A ella nunca le ha preocupado lo que dijera la gente, solo lo que sintiera y era por ello que comprendía a Albert, su apellido lo obligaba a satisfacer a la sociedad.

La rubia cerró los ojos nuevamente, intentando dormir, pero lo cierto era que no tenía sueño.

Sintió el movimiento del colchón y antes de que él se levantara, ella abrió la boca para hablarle.

\- Albert, yo… - respiró hondo, intentando encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que quería – he notado como me miras…

\- Lo siento – le interrumpió, bajando la vista, ella se puso de pie como él.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Haberme enamorado de ti, Candy – esas palabras salieron precipitadamente de su boca, consciente de que había deseado decirlas muchas veces, pero había debido callarlas – Soy tu tutor, soy demasiado viejo par… - él no terminó su lista de motivos por lo que no debería sentir aquello por la pecosa. Candy, que ya no quería escuchar más, porque ahora sabía lo que había deseado escuchar de su boca, juntó sus labios con los de él. Ella sonrió dentro del beso cuando el rubio, después de unos segundos de conmoción, reaccionó. Besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con deseo, con pasión. Devorándola.

Candy pegó más su cuerpo al de él y cayó en cuenta de que el deseo era mutuo. Albert la tomó por la cintura, bajando lentamente por sus muslos y volviendo a subir en un suave vaivén, en uno de esos movimientos, el camisón subió con las manos de él. En ese punto, Albert había perdido el control, no le importaba nada, salvo sentir a Candy y acariciarla, disfrutando sus piernas mientras le acariciaba con calidez.

Las manos de ella no se quedaron quietas, al contacto desesperado de él, Candy besó el cuello del rubio, arrancándole varios suspiros suaves y gemidos roncos. Él la empujó suavemente hacía la cama y ella no puso resistencia alguna. Con las manos en las caderas femeninas, los labios de él empezaron un camino hacia otras superficies, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y bajando por su cuello. Arrancándole un jadeo, Candy bajó sus manos por su cuello hasta posarlas en sus hombros y bajando para desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Ansiaba tocar su piel, saber lo que se sentía acariciarlo, probar su sabor y con manos desesperadas deslizó la prenda por su espalda, él se dejó moviendo los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Cuando regreso sus brazos a la cintura femenina, apretó su cadera para invitarla a continuar. Los besos eran lentos y largos, mientras la pasión se desbordaba. Candy lo admiró, su piel bronceada estaba sudorosa y una gota resbalaba por sus pectorales y sintió el impulso de lamerla y saborearla. Candy supo que en ese instante, se había vuelto adicta a él.

Albert tembló de gozo y de sorpresa, aquel impulso lo tomó por desprevenido. Se quedó quieto, perdido en las sensaciones que los labios de ella despertaban sobre su piel.

\- Te necesito – declaró Albert con voz ronca y cegada de deseo contenido.

Candy también lo necesitaba, pero no lo dijo, sin embargo se dejó hacer, dándole el control a Albert para que la guiara. Él la giró para que le diera la espalda y le arrancó suspiros con sus caricias. Rodeando sus caderas, pegándola a él. Beso su cuello y lamió su espalda. De pronto una de sus manos comenzó a levantar el camisón, dejándola sola en ropa interior. Ella sintió algo de vergüenza de mostrarse así, su cara se tiño de un intenso color rojo, pero el bochorno de inmediato paso a segundo plano cuando él posó sus manos sobre sus senos.

Falló al ahogar un gemido, las caricias eran lentas y apasionadas. Su otra mano bajó y se internó en su cuerpo. Candy supo que aquello era demasiado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, entregándose a las manos de Albert que estaban por todos lados, al igual que sus labios. Soltó otro grito cuando sus dedos volvieron a tocarle _allí_ moviéndose rápidos y precisos que ella creyó moriría de placer.

Candy estaba tan cerca de llegar a la cima, y cuando lo hizo, sintió que explotaba por dentro, dejándose arrastrar por el cosquilleo que iba de su vientre bajo hacía todo su cuerpo, recorriéndola. Llenándola.

Sintió a Albert moverse y el contacto de piel con piel la hizo gritar, no de dolor sino de puro deseo. Entró en ella y lo hizo lentamente, pero con firmeza. Lo escuchó jadear mientras le permitía adaptarse a la intromisión. Candy se movió para indicarle que estaba lista y él aumentó al velocidad gradualmente, tomándola de la cintura para impulsarse.

El silencio era interrumpido por los sonidos de ambos cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro y por los jadeos que ninguno quería ni trataba de acallar. Candy cerró los ojos concentrándose en las sensaciones que el cuerpo del rubio le ofrecía. Cuando ambos alcanzaron ese punto supremo, ella de nueva cuenta, él se aferró a su cuerpo y ella lo sintió llenarla de manera incontenible provocando que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más espasmódicos, con un último jadeo, Albert detuvo las embestidas. Besó la nívea espalda, provocando que ella se estremeciera. Se acomodó a su lado y ambos cerraron los ojos ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Albert despertó y fue consciente de su situación. Le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Le había hecho el amor! No era correcto. Estaría mal visto. Ella era su protegida. Nueve años menor que él. Su pequeña. Candy. La tía abuela se moriría al saberlo. Toda la sociedad lo vería con ojos críticos. Mucha gente le diría que eso no era posible. Le aconsejarían, pedirían y hasta lo obligarían a alejarse de ella.

Ella estaba dormida, ajena al cúmulo de emociones y temores del rubio que sentía un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar en todos los motivos por los que aquello no era correcto. Boqueó, intentando recuperar el aliento hasta que logró tranquilizarse y razonar con la cabeza fría. Porque la solución es muy fácil. Tenía miedo. Amaba a Candy más que a nada en el mundo, pero sabía que todo estaría en contra de ambos.

Albert tomó una decisión, una con sentimientos y emociones encontrados.

Vio a Candy dormida y abrazada a su pecho. Quiso despertarla, decirle que su familia encontrara demasiadas trabas para su relación, pero no pudo. Nunca supo cómo hacer partícipe a otros con sus batallas personales.

Y como otras veces, tomó una decisión y se fue. Simplemente se fue.

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo y perdón por la demora._


End file.
